


That One Building in Brooklyn

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: That One Building [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chuck (TV), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Post Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After patching things up after Civil War, Steve decides to hold off on going back to the Avengers to figure some of his life stuff out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Building in Brooklyn

“I really appreciate it, Tony.” 

Tony Stark nods grimly. “Yeah, well. I wasn’t completely wrong, but I wasn’t completely right either,” he says. “I’m glad you’re back. You sure you won’t consider living at the compound?” 

Steve Rogers hesitates. “I...A lot has happened. I need some space. And since I’m not technically an Avenger anymore, I don’t think it’d be right. Ross would lose his shit all over you.” 

Tony waves a hand. “He does that anyways. Look. You’re one of us. You’re always gonna be. And you’ll be back in the fold one way or another.” 

“Not yet,” Steve says. “I’m not...just...not yet. Okay?” 

Tony sizes him up, worried. “What’s wrong?” 

Steve swallows and rubs his eyes. “I...I pushed a lot of stuff down,” he says. “Peggy’s death, and...everything that happened to Bucky, and to me, I just...I shoved it all back because I had responsibilities, and people I had to protect.” 

“And now you feel like you’re gonna crack wide open?” Tony asks. 

Steve takes a breath and nods. “I just need a little time.” 

Tony nods. “It’s yours.” He hands him a keychain and looks up at the old building. “Pepper loves this building. That’s why I bought it, you know. And she thought it’d be nice to have housing for some of our people just in case.” 

Steve grins gratefully. “How is she?” 

“She’s good,” Tony nods. “She uh...y’know. She’s been staying at the compound and helping keep Ross sane and...things are good.” 

“I’m really glad,” Steve nods.

“Sharon?” Tony asks. 

“Eh,” Steve shrugs. “Heat of the moment, thing, y’know. Peggy had just died and...she and Sam have really hit it off, though. They been seeing a lot of each other.” 

“Huh.” Tony shrugs. “Seems odd that the niece of your great lost love wouldn’t be interested in you.” 

Steve rolls his eyes and fiddles with the keys. “Which floor am I?” 

“Top,” Tony tells him. “You want me to give you the tour, introduce you to the neighbors?” 

“Depends on how weird the neighbors are.” 

Tony tilts his head back and forth. “Moderately. No too too weird. C’mon.” He hops up the stairs of the large brownstone and steps inside. Just inside and to the left is a staircase that leads up, while to the right is a trio of steps that leads to one of the apartments. 

Tony hops down the steps and to the apartment door. A festive wreath hangs on the knocker, and a little mat that reads “This is not the door you’re looking for!” sits in front of it. He raises a fist and bangs on the door. 

“Chuck!” 

It takes a moment, and Steve can hear a muffled “coming coming!” before the door swings open, and a man with curly dark hair pokes his head out. 

“Tony! Hey!” 

Tony grins and pats the man on the shoulder. “Chuck, I want you to meet your new neighbor. This is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Chuck Bartowski. He’s the head of Stark research and development.” 

Chuck’s brown eyes widen in shock as he looks at Steve. “Oh. Oh! You’re...you...you’re Captain America.” 

Steve grins, a little wearily. “It’s just Steve now.” 

“For now,” Tony corrects him. 

Chuck grins understandingly. “I uh...I’m here full-time. My wife Sarah is only here when she’s not working.” 

“What does Sarah do?” Steve asks. 

“State department,” Chuck replies automatically. “Doing...state-like...stately...things. She’s a spy. You’re Captain America, I can tell you this, she’s a CIA agent.” 

Tony rubs his eye. “Chuck.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Chuck is acting super of the building,” Tony tells Steve. “If something breaks, Chuck can usually fix it.” 

“Flatterer,” Chuck teases. 

“Don’t let him meddle in your personal life, he’ll try and fix that too,” Tony comments. 

“I succeeded,” Chuck reminds him. “Are you and Pepper not back together?” 

“We’re moving on now,” Tony says. “See ya, Chuck.” 

“Welcome to the neighborhood, Steve!” Chuck calls after them. 

Tony leads him back toward the front door and up the other set of stairs. “Okay. So that’s Chuck.” 

“He reminds me of you, a little,” Steve says. 

Tony grins before knocking on the door on the second floor. “I’ll take it.” 

The door swings open, and a grumpy-looking man stares out at them. 

Tony nods. “Winchester.” 

“Stark.” 

“Miranda home?” 

The man grunts and turns back. “Babe! Landlord’s here!” 

There’s a light, high-pitched “coming!” from further inside the apartment, and a moment later, a very short, very slight redhead is gently shoving the man away from the door. “Hullo, Tony.” 

“Hi, Smartie-Pants. You gotta minute?” 

“Course!” 

“Steve Rogers, Miranda Tyler,” Tony says, gesturing one way and then the other. “She’s lead translator at Stark. She works really closely with Pepper, and with me when I’m around. Miranda, this is Steve, your new neighbor. He lives on the top floor.” 

Miranda lights up, smiling widely. “Hullo!” she says in that thick English accent of hers. “So nice to meet you. Welcome to the building.” 

Steve grins politely. “Thank you. Where are you from?”

“Oh! London, mostly. But all over, really,” she smiles. “This is Dean,” she goes on, tugging on the sleeve of the man inside the apartment so he’s facing them. “He’s my sometimes-live-in-boyfriend.” 

“Didn’t I say no pets?” Tony asks. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you’re a laugh friggin riot, Tony.” 

Steve shakes his head and holds out a hand. “I’m Steve Rogers.” 

Dean shakes his hand. “Dean Winchester.” He freezes for a moment, tilting his head. “Hey...aren’t you…?” 

“Not currently,” Steve tells him, grinning. 

“Still! Captain America. Holy crap.” 

“Miranda, reel in your fanboy, please,” Tony teases. “We’ve got one more apartment. You know if anybody’s home?” 

Miranda nods. “Should be. Haven’t heard anybody leave, and they got in last night. Sarah’s not coming in til tonight, though. She got held up on another mission.” 

Tony nods back. “Okay, then. You two crazy kids behave.” 

“Nice meeting you,” Steve nods. 

Dean salutes, and isn’t able to stop himself before he obviously realizes it’s embarrassing. Steve grins to himself, and follows Tony. 

“What’s with you and Dean?” 

“His girlfriend is stunning and a genius, and he’s a walking talking beer bottle who doesn’t quite deserve somebody that smart.” 

“Ouch.” 

They climb the stairs to the next floor, and Tony stops. “A warning about the door in front of us: I’ve let Coulson put up some old SHIELD and spy contacts he has here. It’s a renter to whoever needs to lay low or take a break. So recently, it’s been Chuck’s wife’s spy team.” 

He bangs on the door. “Ladies! Put some pants on! Company’s here!” 

“Wait,” Steve says. “I’ve worked with them before. The CATs, right?” 

“That’s-” 

The door swings open, and a tall woman with red hair, clad only in a very skimpy lingerie set poses as if she’s in what Steve remembers as boudoir photos. 

“Right,” Tony finishes, and rubs his eyes. “Carina Miller. All of Carina Miller. You remember-” 

“Steve!” Carina cries. “How nice to see you.” 

Steve averts his eyes, looking up at the high ceilings. “Ma’am.” 

“Jesus, Carina,” another voice calls from inside the apartment. “The man said pants on, not off.” 

Despite feeling embarrassed about Carina’s state of undress, Steve looks past her and into the apartment, lighting up a little. “Agent Rizzo?” 

Zondra Rizzo nudges Carina aside. “Clothes, girl.” She rolls her eyes as Carina pouts and glides off. “You’ll have to excuse her. She’s kind of a nudist when we’re on leave...actually she’s kind of a nudist when we’re on missions, too.” Zondra leans out the door and shouts down. “Isn’t that right, Chuck?!” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” Chuck’s voice carries up.

Tony grins. “Hi Zondra. Steve’s moving into the top floor apartment. I was just introducing him to his new neighbors.” 

“Welcome to the building,” Zondra says. 

Steve grins for real for the first time since they arrived. “Thanks. It’s...it’s good to be here.” 

“That top floor is pretty swanky,” Zondra tells him. 

“Let us know if you ever want some company up there!” Carina calls. 

Zondra blinks and rubs an eye. 

“I uh...thank you,” Steve says awkwardly. “I uh...it’s really good to see you, Zondra.” 

She smiles. “You, too, Rogers. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” 

Steve nods. “Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. Uhm...bye. Bye, Zondra.” He waves awkwardly. “Bye.” 

The door closes, and Tony blinks rapidly before turning to the other man. 

“So...when you said you and Sharon were a ‘heat of the moment thing’ what you really meant was ‘Sharon is nice, but there’s a different hot spy lady I have my eye on.’” 

“Can I see the apartment now?” 

“I see many, many late night booty calls in your future,” Tony goes on as he leads Steve up the stairs. “You’re an artist right? Maybe you can draw her like one of your French girls.” 

“I hated that movie.” 

Tony opens up the doors to the final apartment and steps in. “Here we go.” 

Steve walks in after him, and looks around, stopping in his tracks.

The apartment is large, and well-lit, natural light pouring in from the many windows that also let in a breeze. 

It’s furnished nicely, but not over-the-top. Not like Steve always imagines Tony would decorate his apartments. There are couches, a large, Stark television, and a bar near the door to the roof. A dining room table and chair are settled just outside of a well-outfitted kitchen. 

“Pepper did the whole place up with you in mind,” Tony tells him. He leads him to the right and down a narrow hallway. “Bedroom is here, bathroom is over here...and…” 

He opens up the door at the end of the hall revealing a small office; another brightly-lit, windowed room. Two small bookcases are settled in one corner, and in another is a drawing board, and a shelf stacked high with art supplies. 

Steve stares, astonished. “I…” 

“Pepper really, really wants you to go back to art school,” Tony grins, and pats his shoulder. “Look, I gotta go. I have a phone conference with T’Challa in like an hour. You get settled in. Let me know if you need anything. Anything breaks, call Chuck. Or Miranda. Miranda’s good too, but they’ll argue about the best way to fix it because they’re nerds.” 

“Tony-” 

“Do not let Carina talk you into the sack. You will regret it. And talk to Zondra. You like her, she likes you. Get on it.” 

Steve huffs. “Tony.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thank you.” 

Tony grins a little and nods. “Stay outta trouble.”


End file.
